Camping
by nico229
Summary: Haleb Camping. Need I say more? Day 4 of the Tumblr haleb week challenge. Ah yes I pulled one of my small twists to this one as well.


-"Mom, we're going now." Hanna smiled at her son's enthusiastic departure to his camping trip. Out of all 2 children, her only boy, TJ was definitely the only one who enjoyed camping. Alexandra was an in doors girl. They wanted nothing to do with going camping and yet Caleb had made it a mandatory rule for their family to go on camping together once a year.

This year Toby and Spencer had decided to tag along and try and live the whole week of camping. Hanna sighed as wished she was allowed to go as well but recently she had been down with the flu so that was out of the question for her.

Making her way inside the house after seeing her and children leave she headed to her couch and started watching something random on TV. Her mind was off though to that first night Caleb and her had gone camping together.

Her eyes moved from the TV screen to the pictures hanging on the walls of their friends and family. She didn't regret any of it. Her life was complete, it had been so ever since Caleb chrashed into it by living in her basement those first few weeks.

picking up the TV remote she stopped it and then raising from her spot she headed to the kitchen. She suddenly felt empty, her house felt to big. Shemissed her kids, she missed her husband and more importantly she doubted it was the flue she coming down with. Mentally making a note Hanna checked her agenda and after getting confirmation she sighed in relief.

Grabbing her own sleeping bag and a few clothes she headed out to her car. She quickly started her engine and drove to the place where she knew her family and friends were sleeping. Pariking her car next to Spencer, Hanna stiffled her laugh as she watched an irritated Spencer studying the slow progress Caleb and Toby had made with raising the tents.

Sighing Hanna went over to Caleb and wrapped her arms around his waist. As Caleb turned in to face her she gave them both a small chuckle.

-"Did you miss me?" She gave Caleb a small kiss before turning to Toby, "Babe I have an idea why don't you help Spencer set the table and I'll help Toby at raising the tents? I am better at this after all."

-"That's fine with me. But shouldn't you be at home?" Caleb kissed his wife and the released himself fromher arms when they both heard an "Ewww, that's gwoooose" coming from their children. Spencer chuckled as Caleb picked his kids and brought them next to her.

-"Come on kids let's start working on dinner, what do you say?" She then headed out to the car carrying the food supplies out, glancing over her shoulder and seeing Hanna and Toby were fast at work into raising the tents.

Sometime later once the tents were lifted and Spencer and Toby had retired for the night and their children were already asleep, Hanna sat down next to Caleb an herbal tea in her hands.

-"So what made you change your mind? Why did you come after all?" Caleb wrapped his arms around her as he took a blanket and effulged both of them in it. He kissed the top of her head as she rested her body against his.

-"Do you remeber how we talked about expanding our family? I checked my agenda today and though I haven't done a test yet I think we're way on our way to reaching that. "

-"You mean?" Caleb softly whispered, joy fiiling his voice.

-"I think we're pregnant once again. And what better way or place to tell you this than here?" Hanna turned her head and kissed him, letting her head rest on his shoulder as his arms wrapped thigther around her.

-"You're right. there was no better way to tell me this." The pair continued to watch into each other's eyes for a while before they finally called it a night and headed out to their tent, their hands holding each other's, like they did on that night so many years ago.

**Just a quick Author Note: **

**Liss I wanted to say thank you for the reviews you gave me to the other 3 daily entries. **

**And also to the other anon who did this. Thank you both sooo much.**

**Also these stories can be read as one shots but you can consider them as being part of a small multi chapter fic. Whichever you choose.**

**It took me this long to figure out a way of writing this one shot because heck it's 1105 and camping I was dealing with. I hope you guys enjoy it. Read and review please**

**Nico**


End file.
